


Midnight Confessions

by ilithiyarys



Series: Partners [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, jealous!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: Hailey meets a new firefighter from 51 while on a call and goes out for drinks with him, leaving Jay to mope around at Molly's with the team.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Partners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766698
Kudos: 54





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hailey meeting a cute guy (Maybe a firefighter or something) and going on a date with him, and Jay being jealous

The team had just wrapped up another big case they’d been working for the last five days. Everyone had agreed that they all needed to blow off some steam, so they made a plan to meet at Molly’s that evening.

Hailey had been particularly quiet about the group’s plan to go out tonight.

Jay managed to catch her just before she left the locker room. “Hailey?”

“Hey, Jay,”

“You coming to Molly’s tonight?” he asked.

“Um... No,” she sheepishly replied. “I’ve got other plans tonight,”

“Other plans?”

“Yeah, I’m going out for drinks with a new guy from 51, Colin,”

* * *

Jay knew of Colin. He was one of 51′s newest transfers. From what he’d heard from the rest of the fire crew, he was a great guy.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were seeing him,” Jay responded.

She shook her head. “I’m not, we just met the other day. I responded to an arson call and he was on scene... I guess we just hit it off, and he asked me out for drinks,”

“I see,” he nodded in disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you about it,” she admitted.

Jay shook his head. “No, Hailey, you don’t have to tell me anything about your personal life if you don’t want to,” he tried to smile. 

“Thanks,”

“I’m happy for you,” he offered. “Have fun tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“See you, Jay,” she sadly smiled. She wasn’t sure how he’d react to the news, she thought he wasn’t into her so she didn’t see the harm in meeting someone new. 

Hailey shook off the thought and made her way home to get ready to see Colin.

\---

The bar was loud, and everyone around the table was laughing to a story that Adam was telling. However, for Jay, all noise had been drowned out - he could only think about his partner who was having drinks with another guy.

“Halstead?”

“Earth to Halstead?”

Everyone was staring at him now, waving their hands in front of his face to get their co-worker back to reality.

“Dude, you good?”

“Yeah, fine. What’s up?”

“You have a dead look in your eyes, man. Is it Hailey?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of his partner. Kim, Kevin and Adam all noticed the absence of his partner and Jay’s mopey mood.

“Yeah. She had other plans tonight. Went out for drinks with a new firefighter from 51,” he was trying hard not to seem bitter, but it didn’t escape his teammates. They could sense the jealousy in his voice.

“Permission to be totally honest?” Kim asked. Jay nodded, knowing where this was going.

“You know, if you like her, you could just, I don’t know, tell her?” Kim offered. Both Adam and Kevin’s eyes widened a little, biting their lips to keep their mouths shut. This was going to be an interesting evening.

“It’s not that simple, Kim,” Jay tried to explain.

Adam interjected. “So then break it down for us. Because from what we’ve all seen, you two are perfect for each other, but keep dancing around each other and it’s maddening,”

“I don’t know. I just... I can’t fall for another partner. I don’t wanna screw things up. You guys saw what happened with me and Erin. Plus, I don’t even think she’s into me, I mean... That’s why she’s out with Colin and not here with us tonight,”

Kevin joined in. “Jay, first of all, that was a long time ago. We were all young and stupid. Made some bad decisions. We’re eight years into this gig, and yeah, we still have some things to figure out but we’re not dumb and young anymore. We’ve seen so many horrors and terrible things from this job - we know tomorrow isn’t promised. I sure as hell found that out the hard way when Ruz got shot because of me,”

Kim and Adam nodded, remembering that moment. It was in the heat of Kevin’s dispute with some cops who were playing dirty to try and get rid of him. It wasn’t a fun time for any of them.

“Man, every time you were shot, Hailey would lose her mind. She cares about you so damn much, man. Don’t screw this up because you don’t think you’re worthy of love or capable of loving again, because that girl... She’d do anything for you,” Adam paused. He remembered how she’d been when they were together - she was firm that she wouldn’t follow him blindly even while they were dating, but for Jay... He was the only person she’d be willing to follow blindly. Everyone else could see that. He continued on. “Don’t jump to conclusions that she isn’t into because Jay, we’ve all seen the way she acts when she’s with you. You just have your head too far up your ass to do anything about it,”

Jay rolled his eyes. “Geez, thanks,”

“Jay, we’re serious. Don’t let this one go. We’ve seen how much of an impact she’s made in your life... You’d be stupid to let her go and be with someone else,”

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

_She’d do anything for you._

He nodded, processing what they’d all said tonight. It finally clicked in his mind. He finished the rest of his drink, and left a fifty on the table. He knew what he had to do.

“Go get ‘em,” Kevin encouraged. Kim and Adam raised their glasses to him, watching as he left the bar.

\---

It was just past midnight when Jay found himself in front of Hailey’s door. He knocked, hoping she was home. A few seconds passed before the lights turned on, and he could hear someone coming to the door.

“Jay?” she answered. Her hair was slightly messy, courtesy of being in bed, probably. But it was her signature messy hair look. And her eyes were as mesmerising as ever under the moonlight.

“Hi, can I come in?” he sheepishly asked.

“Of course,” she opened the door wide for her partner to come inside.

“Do you want a drink?” Hailey asked as they sat down on her couch.

Jay shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Had plenty tonight, I don’t wanna wake up with a hangover,” he laughed.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “What’s up?”

He let out a big breath. “Just some things I needed to get off my chest,”

“You sure you don’t wanna do this over drinks?” Hailey chuckled. This was their thing.

“No, it’s not work related. I... Wow, this went down so much better in my head,” he admitted. He could feel his cheeks turning hot and red.

“I’m listening,” Hailey gently prompted.

“Going out with the team tonight, they made me realize a few things. Mostly about how I feel about you,” he said. “I know you went out and had drinks with Colin and probably had a great time, and it’s great if you want to keep seeing him, but I couldn’t go to sleep tonight without you knowing how I feel about you. Hailey, I like you. I really do. I tried to convince myself that what I was feeling for you was simply because we were partners and that we worked together, and that’s how I’m supposed to feel, but Hailey, I just can’t shake how I feel when we’re together at and away from work. My heart jumps when I see you. When you smile at me when I bring you your morning coffee. When there’s something going on and with a single look, we’d already know what to do. There isn’t anyone else I’m able to communicate exactly what’s going on inside my head and my heart other than you, Hailey - you bring out the best in me. There’s something about you that brings out a part of me that I thought I’d never see again, and I wanted you to know that. I want you to be mine,”

he paused. 

“But I know that it’s up to you. It might be too little, too late. But I just needed you to know--”

Before he could continue, she leaned in to kiss him. The moment their lips met, it was electrifying; it felt so right, so natural.

Hailey pulled back, biting her lip. “Jay, I like you too. And I’ve been waiting for you to admit it,”

He quirked his brow. “So going out with Colin was just a play?”

“Yes, and no. He’s cute, I’ll admit that. But I don’t feel the same way about him as I do with you. We had a great time tonight, but I don’t see us being anything more than friends,”

A wave of relief flashed over Jay’s face. “Oh, thank God. Otherwise I would’ve taken back everything I said,”

"You can’t possibly do that,” she teased.

“I’m sure there are ways I could make you forget,” he winked, laying her down on the couch leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
